Lollypop Story: Heart
by el Cierto
Summary: ONESHOT. A GaaraIno Fanfiction. Ino yang belum juga melupakan sosok Itachi. Apakah kehadiran Gaara akan membawa perubahan. Fluffy. OOC. AU.


**Lollypop Story: Heart**

**A GaaraIno Fanfiction**

**.**

**Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto **

**Lollypop Story: Heart (c) el Cierto**

**.**

**Happy reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Semua yang mengenal Ino, terutama anak-anak Konoha High School, tahu benar Ino merupakan salah satu _fansgirl_ dari Sasuke Uchiha. Bersama sahabatnya, Sakura, Ino tak pernah berhenti mengusahakan berbagai cara hanya untuk meraih perhatian pemuda Uchiha itu.

Namun sepertinya keanggotaan Ino dari Sasuke FC akan segera berakhir. Pasalnya, di tahun keduanya di KHS, Ino tampak tak seantusias tahun sebelumnya. Ia bahkan tak banyak menanggapi ketika Sakura mengajaknya bertaruh akan siapa yang bisa mengajak kencan Sasuke di hari ulang tahun pemuda itu meskipun taruhan yang diajukan temannya itu sangat menggiurkan.

"Ino-_pig_! Kau ini kenapa? Baru juga setahun kau mengejar Sasuke-kun. Masa mundur gitu aja! Nggak asyik ah!"

Ino mengedikkan bahu. "Bosan aja, Jidat sayang! Aku mau fokus ke pelajaran aja. Lebih menjanjikan."

"He? Aku nggak salah dengar kan? Kau mau fokus ke pelajaran? Waw! Semalem kau kedatengan alien ya?" Sakura tak percaya.

Ino mendengus. "Terserah deh, Nona Jidat Lebar. Pokoknya aku _resign_ dari FC nggak jelas itu!"

Sakura benar-benar terbeliak kini. Ino tampaknya serius dengan perkataannya.

"Sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Mungkin, Ino-chan memang sudah capek. Lagipula, belajar lebih bagus kan?" Hinata berkata dengan lembut sebagaimana biasanya, membuat Sakura yang sebenarnya mau mendebat keputusan Ino terdiam begitu saja.

"Oke, kalo gitu aku mau ke perpus dulu ya? Jaa..." Ino bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan kedua temannya yang menjadi tertegun lagi oleh sikapnya.

"Hinata?" Sakura menoleh pada sahabatnya yang mungil berambut indigo ini.

"Ya, Sakura-chan?"

"Ino sudah kelewat aneh kan? Apa dia baik-baik saja?"

Hinata menatap Sakura dengan senyum ragu sambil menggaruk salah satu pipinya. "Err... Sakura-chan, tapi kupikir, Ino-chan bersikap sedikit berbeda karena besok adalah hari _itu_. Kau tahu kan?"

Sakura terkesiap. Tangannya sampai terangkat untuk menutup mulutnya yang sedikit ternganga. "Astaga, benar! Hinata, gimana bisa aku lupa ya? Oh, pantes saja si _pig_ jadi aneh gitu..."

Hinata mengangguk. "Kasihan Ino-chan..."

Sakura mengangguk mengiyakan. Suasana di antara mereka pun jadi sendu sebelum Sakura kembali berkata dengan tiba-tiba.

"Eh, tapi Hinata, tetap saja, ini aneh! Tahun sebelumnya dia memang cukup aneh setiap menjelang hari _itu_. Tapi nggak sampai memutuskan hal seperti tadi kan?"

"Mungkin, Ino-chan menyadari kalau pada dasarnya dia tak menyukai Sasuke-kun seperti apa yang dipikirnya, Sakura-chan."

"Ah, yang benar saja. Kalau memang begitu, jadi nggak asyik deh jadinya. Nggak ada Ino, nggak rame."

Sementara kedua temannya membicarakan dirinya, Ino tampak berjalan menyusuri koridor yang saat itu tak seberapa ramai. Memang kalau istirahat seperti itu, anak-anak KHS akan lebih suka ke kantin, ruang bebas, taman, perpustakaan, atau sekedar merumpi di kelas. Jarang ada yang bergerombol di koridor.

Ino yang semua bertujuan ke perpustakaan mengubah pikiran begitu saja dan terus melangkah, menaiki tangga demi tangga menuju bagian atap sekolah. Tempat yang biasa ia kunjungi setiap ia ingin sendiri.

Gadis berambut pirang itu bersyukur saat akhirnya ia sampai di atap suasana sangat lengang, tak ada seorang pun di tempat itu.

Ino lalu berjalan hingga tepian atap di mana terdapat pagar beton setinggi pinggang. Di situlah ia biasanya berdiri sambil memandang pemandangan di sekitarnya. Kadang ke langit, melihat arak-arak awan, kadang jauh ke gunung-gunung yang ada timur atau ke bawah memandangi jalanan dan orang-orang.

Setelah beberapa saat hanya diam sambil menikmati sapuan hangat angin musim semi, Ino meraba lehernya dan menarik sebuah kalung yang melingkarinya. Dikecupnya bandul kalung yang berbentuk rangka segi empat dengan mutiara sewarna _aquamarine_ di tengahnya. Sebuah benda yang diberikan oleh seseorang yang sangat berharga baginya. Yang sayangnya sudah pergi dari dunia tempatnya berpijak ini.

Air mata Ino meleleh begitu saja. Dia yang terkenal tegar dan jarang menangis, bisa menangis dengan begitu mudahnya setiap mengenang pemberi kalungnya ini.

"Itachi-kun..." sebut Ino lirih. Rasanya hatinya sangat perih hanya dengan menyebut nama itu. sedih. Selalu begitu.

Sudah tiga tahun lebih berlalu sejak hari _itu_. Sebuah hari yang tak akan dilupakan Ino sepanjang hidupnya. Hari yang membuatnya membatu kaku. Hari dimana seorang Itachi Uchiha menghembuskan napas terakhirnya, meninggalkan dunia ini untuk selamanya.

Ino ingat langit begitu mendung dan gerimis turun mengiringi pemakaman Itachi. Ia ingat bagaimana dirinya berdiam diri di rumah. Tak ikut melayat ke kediaman Uchiha sebagaimana dilakukan teman-teman lainnya.

Saat itu terlalu sulit baginya untuk mempercayai bahwa Itachi, orang yang membuatnya merasakan cinta pertama, telah tiada. Pergi ketika dia mulai berharap pada sosoknya.

Padahal Ino begitu bahagia saat sebulan sebelum peristiwa itu ia berkesempatan bersama Itachi. Ia bertemu secara tak sengaja dengan sulung Uchiha itu saat dia sedang jalan-jalan sendiri di mall. Saat itu ia berhenti di depan sebuah etalase sebuah konter aksesoris karena terpukau dengan sebentuk kalung emas putih dengan bandul rangka segiempat yang di tengahnya ada mutiara sewarna matanya. Indah sekali. Tetapi Ino mau tak mau langsung mundur saat melihat harga yang dibanderol untuk kalung itu. Bukan apa-apa, tapi harga kalung itu ia tahu bahkan dengan setahun penuh tak belanja pun ia tak akan mampu membelinya. Padahal kalung tersebut _limited edition_. Saat Ino menatap kecewa karena tak bisa membeli kalung itulah dengan tiba-tiba sebuah suara menegurnya.

Kekecewaan Ino karena tak bisa membeli kalung itu langsung lenyap saat ia menoleh pada penegurnya, Itachi Uchiha. Sudah lama ia mengagumi dan menyukai kakak Sasuke itu. Jadi, tiba-tiba bertemu dengannya sendirian seperti itu, sungguh membuatnya senang tak terkira.

Kesenangan Ino semakin bertambah saat kemudian Itachi mengajaknya jalan-jalan keliling mall. Sungguh Ino tak pernah menyangka kalau kakak Sasuke bisa begitu hangat dan ramah. Padahal saat di sekolah, saat kebetulan Ino melihatnya karena Itachi empat tingkat di atasnya jadi jarang ketemu, pemuda itu tampak dingin dan misterius.

Dan begitulah. Sore itu menjadi momen terindah Ino. Ia seolah seperti berada di alam mimpi bisa berjalan-jalan dengan Itachi meskipun semuanya hanya kebetulan. Dan rasanya ia ingin menjerit kegirangan saat Itachi mengantarnya sampai di depan pintu pagar rumahnya. Dan bagaimana dia terpaku bagai patung saat sedetik sebelum ia turun Itachi memberikan padanya sebuah kantung kertas yang berisikan kotak di mana di dalamnya adalah perhiasan yang membuatnya terpesona sebelumnya.

Ino masih ingat. Bagaimana saking gembiranya ia memeluk Itachi begitu saja. Lalu dengan beraninya dia bahkan mengecup pipi sulung Uchiha itu begitu saja sebelum berlari masuk ke dalam rumahnya. Kemudian selanjutnya ia sampai tidak tidur semalaman karena saking bahagianya.

Ino terus mengingatnya. Bagaimana senangnya dia. Hebohnya dia saat bercerita pada Sakura dan Hinata tentang jalan-jalannya dengan Itachi dan bagaimana ia diberi kalung. Bahkan kedua sahabatnya itu seperti tak percaya pada ceritanya andai saja ia tak menunjukkan kalung itu.

Kemudian sebagai rasa terima kasihnya, Ino memutuskan untuk memberikan Itachi onigiri buatannya. Dengan mantap dia menuju area Konoha High School dan mendatangi kelas Itachi hanya untuk mendapati bahwa Itachi tidak masuk sekolah.

Ino tak menyerah. Keesokan harinya dia melakukan hal yang sama. Sampai berulang kali begitu hingga suatu hari Sasuke tidak masuk sekolah dan tersiarlah kabar bahwa dia bersama kedua orang tuanya menemani kakaknya ke luar negeri untuk berobat.

Saat itulah hati Ino seperti mencelos hingga ke paling dasar. Perasaannya sungguh buruk mendengar berita itu. Ia seperti merasa bahwa sesuatu yang buruk tak akan terhindarkan lagi. Pun begitu dia tak pernah lelah berdoa. Sakura dan Hinata tahu bagaimana setiap hari Ino menghabiskan istirahatnya untuk pergi ke ruang doa untuk berdoa.

Hingga apa yang ditakutkan Ino dan mungkin semua orang menjadi nyata. Saat keluarga Uchiha kembali ke Konoha dalam keadaan berduka. Itachi tak terselamatkan. Dia pergi untuk selamanya.

Ino begitu _shock_ hingga ia bahkan tak bisa bicara selama beberapa hari sehingga tidak masuk sekolah. Karenanya juga ia tak bisa melayat dan ikut ke pemakaman.

Setidaknya butuh waktu bagi Ino sekitar sebulan lebih untuk kembali bersikap normal. Hanya kedua sahabatnya yang memahami kalau duka Ino masih begitu dalam dan tak pernah benar-benar hilang meski ia sudah bisa tertawa dan bercanda lagi. Kemudian tahun-tahun berikutnya, Ino selalu memperingati hari lahir dan kematian Itachi dengan pergi ke kuil sendirian. Jika kebetulan bertepatan dengan hari sekolah, dia pasti ijin tidak masuk.

Dan kini, tiga tahun lebih telah berlalu. Ino masih mengingat semuanya itu dengan jelas. Kesedihannya. Rasa sakitnya karena kehilangan. Meskipun ia sadar ia tak pernah memiliki Itachi karena di antara mereka memang tidak ada hubungan khusus. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa Itachi menyukainya atau tidak.

"Andai saja Itachi-kun tak pergi secepat itu, kita pasti sudah jadi _the best couple ever_..." gumam Ino sambil tersenyum tipis. Diremasnya lembut kalungnya itu dengan penuh perasaan.

"Aku akan selalu mengenangmu, Itachi-kun. Meskipun hanya di hati saja, kau akan selalu ada di hatiku."

SYUT!

Ino tercekat. Matanya membelalak horor demi dirasakannya kalungnya luput dari jemarinya dan tertarik gaya gravitasi dengan indahnya.

"TIDAAKKKK!" jeritnya tertahan di tenggorokan.

Dengan kecepatan angin sang gadis pirang ini pun segera membalikkan tubuhnya dan berlari menerjang pintu untuk kemudian turun dengan sangat cepatnya.

Ino bahkan sampai beberapa kali hampir terpeleset saking cepatnya dia saat berlari menuruni tangga. Dia sungguh-sungguh panik. Tak dipedulikannya pandangan-pandangan aneh orang-orang yang dilewatinya ketika ia berlari bagai orang gila menuju pelataran sekolah.

Ino bahkan tak peduli saat kemudian terdengar olehnya bel masuk. Ia terus berlari hingga akhirnya berhenti di pelataran sekolah yang luas. Dengan kepanikan tingkat tinggi dia menyusuri setiap jengkal pelataran berumput artifisial itu.

Dengan susah payah menahan tangis, Ino membungkukkan badannya menyibakkan setiap permukaan rumput di pelataran itu untuk menemukan kalungnya.

"Tidak boleh menangis, Ino. Kalau tidak, kau tak akan bisa melihat dengan jelas dan kalungnya tak akan ketemu," kata Ino pada dirinya sendiri sementara dia terus bergerak mencari kesana kemari. Gadis pirang ini bahkan tak menghiraukan seruan petugas sekolah yang menyuruhnya segera masuk kelas karena bel sudah berbunyi.

"Tidak boleh. Tidak boleh hilang. Kalung itu. Itachi-kun..." Ino tak kuasa menahan tetesan air matanya yang memang sedari awal sudah merebak di pelupuk matanya.

"Hei kau!" seseorang berseru pada Ino lagi.

Ino menoleh cepat dan dengan marah berkata, "Sudah kubilang aku sedang mencari..."

"Mencari ini?" Orang itu mengangsurkan sebuah benda yang sudah dicari Ino sejak semula.

Tanpa mengatakan apapun lagi sang gadis pirang pun menghambur ke arah orang yang tak dikenalnya itu. Menyambar kalung yang dipegang orang itu. Dan tangisnya pun pecah begitu saja seiring tubuhnya yang terjatuh ke atas rumput tepat di hadapan si orang asing.

"Hei! Nona! Kenapa malah menangis? Bukannya apa yang kau cari sudah ketemu?" Orang itu tampak keheranan melihat reaksi Ino yang malah tergugu.

Tetapi Ino tak perduli. Dia terlalu bahagia karena kalungnya tidak sampai hilang. Ia sepertinya tak mendengar apapun yang dikatakan orang di depannya. Dia bahkan tak mengucapkan terima kasih pada orang yang telah menemukan benda berharganya. Ino terlalu senang sampai melupakan segalanya.

Dan saat ia sudah lepas dari euforia karena menemukan kalungnya itu kembali, barulah dia sadar bahwa ia tak menemukan kalung itu sendiri. Seseorang yang baik hati telah menemukannya dan menyerahkannya kembali padanya.

"Astaga! Di mana orang itu?" Ino menoleh ke sekelilingnya namun tak mendapati siapapun. Orang yang menemukan kalungnya itu sudah tak ada lagi.

Ino menghela napas panjang. "Ah, sudahlah. Yang penting kalung ini sudah ketemu." Gadis itu mengecup kalung itu dengan penuh sukacita sebelum kemudian melangkah meninggalkan tempat itu.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

"Ya ampun, Ino-_pig_! Kau habis dari mana aja sih? Bikin orang khawatir aja, tau! Untung Kurenai-sensei belum masuk! Kalau tidak, habis kau!" cerocos Sakura begitu Ino masuk kelas.

Hinata yang duduk di belakangnya ikut menganggukkan kepala. "Iya. Sakura-chan benar. Ino-chan dari mana? Kenapa telat masuk?"

Ino hanya membalas kata-kata beruntun kedua sahabatnya itu dengan cengiran tanpa dosanya. "Hehehe... nanti deh kuceritakan."

"Oke! Kau hutang satu cerita, ingat itu!" kata Sakura sambil memandangi Ino lekat-lekat. "Tapi, Ino-_pig_, matamu merah. Seperti abis nangis. Kau baik-baik aja kan?"

"Oh, ini. Haha, tadi kelilipan. Jangan khawatir begitu, Jidat sayang. Aku baik-baik saja kok!"

Sakura menjulurkan lidah. "GR! Siapa juga yang khawatir!"

"Yee. Jelas-jelas tadi situ yang bilang khawatir, weee!" Tak mau kalah, Ino membalas menjulurkan lidah.

Hinata hanya geleng-geleng kepala melihat kedua sahabatnya itu mulai ribut lagi.

Untungnya keributan kecil dua sahabat itu tak berlangsung lama karena Kurenai, sang guru bahasa Inggris sekaligus wali kelas mereka memasuki ruangan.

Kelas yang semula riuh pun menjadi hening seketika. Meski masih muda dan cantik jelita, Kurenai memang sudah memiliki aura yang bisa membuat orang segan hanya dengan kehadirannya.

Setelah meletakkan buku yag dibawanya di mejanya, guru cantik itu lalu berdiri di depan murid-muridnya. Sepertinya ia akan mengumumkan sesuatu. Melihat itu, para murid segera merapal doa agar tidak diadakan ulangan mendadak.

Tuhan memang selalu mendengar doa orang banyak, Kurenai tidak mengumumkan ulangan mendadak.

"Hari ini kelas kita kedatangan seorang teman baru lagi. Aku harap kalian dapat bersikap baik dan mau membantunya beradaptasi. Oke?"

"Oke, Kurenai-sensei...," jawab semuanya secara serentak.

"Sensei, murid baru itu cowok apa cewek?" tanya Naruto, sang ketua kelas yang hiperaktif.

"Tunggulah sebentar, kau akan segera tahu, Namikaze!"

"Semoga saja dia cewek dan sangat cantik," gumam Naruto penuh harap.

"Aku harap dia cowok jadi aku bukan satu-satunya anak baru di kelas ini," gumam Sai yang duduk di samping Naruto. Dia memang belum lama masuk kelas XI-IPA 1 itu. mungkin belum ada sebulan.

Naruto sudah akan mendebat gumaman sang teman sebangku yang berkulit pucat itu andai saja mata birunya tak menangkap hadirnya sesosok pemuda sebayanya memasuki kelas dan berhenti di depan Kurenai yang masih berdiri di depan.

Suara berisik kembali mengudara sebagai reaksi kemunculan sang sosok baru itu. Membuat Kurenai menggebrak papan tulis di belakangnya hingga semua terdiam.

"Oke! Kalian semua tenang, dan biarkan teman kita ini memperkenalkan dirinya." Kurenai lalu memberikan kode kepada si anak baru untuk segera memperkenalkan diri sementara dia kembali duduk di kursinya.

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara. Salam kenal," kata anak baru itu singkat dan padat.

Murid-murid, terutama yang perempuan, kembali berbisik-bisik. Tak terkecuali Sakura yang segera menyenggol sahabat pirangnya yang anehnya betah berdiam diri.

"Hei! Ino_-pig_! Gimana menurutmu? Gaara-kun keren juga ya?" Sakura menyenggol lengan Ino.

"Eh, apa kau bilang?" tanya Ino yang ternyata sedari awal terpaku oleh sosok Gaara. Bukan, gadis pirang ini bukan terpesona atau jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama. Hanya saja ia merasa sudah melihat sosok pemuda berambut merah bata itu sebelumnya. Dan sepertinya itu belum lama. Karena itu ia diam untuk mengingat-ingat kapan dan di mana persisnya dia bertemu dengan sang murid baru itu.

Tapi Sakura sepertinya salah paham atas sikap Ino tersebut. Ia menepuk jidatnya dan berkata, "Astaga, Ino_-pig_! Iya sih, Gaara memang keren. Tapi kau nggak harus sampai sebengong itu dan tak mendengar sekelilingmu kan?"

"Ah! Kau salah paham, Jidat Lebar! Lagipula Gaara biasa aja kok. Aneh malah. Apa itu garis matanya hitam begitu. Mana tidak punya alis lagi. Keren darimananya coba?"

Sakura mencibir. "Halaah. Nggak usah ngeles, Ino-_pig_! Sudah jelas kau terpesona begitu masih mau ngelak."

Ino menghela napas. "Ah! Sudahlah! Hari ini aku sedang tak _mood_ berdebat denganmu, Jidat Lebar!"

"Ahahahay, Ino-_pig_ kita sepertinya benar-benar udah 'jatuh', nee, Hinata!" Sakura lalu mengerling pada sahabatnya yang diam dan menjadi pengamat dari keributannya dengan Ino.

"Itu... sudahlah, Sakura-chan. Jangan menggoda Ino-chan terus. Sepertinya ia sedang banyak pikiran."

Sakura hanya mengedikkan bahu. Lagipula ia juga tak lagi bisa berkata banyak mengingat Kurenai sudah memulai pelajarannya. Tetapi sesekali, ia melirik Ino, sahabat pirangnya yang juga teman sebangkunya itu memang kelihatan aneh. Meski ia sudah biasa dengan perubahan sikap Ino setiap dekat hari _itu, _tetap saja ia merasa Ino terlalu aneh hari ini. Sungguh, sebenarnya, meski suka saling mengejek, Sakura sayang pada Ino yang sudah dianggapnya sebagai adik sendiri. Dia tahu hati sahabatnya itu masih terluka oleh kepergian Itachi meskipun di luarnya ia tampak biasa saja dan malah ikut menjadi anggota Sasuke FC.

"Kau paasti akan segera menemukannya, obat luka hatimu itu, nee, Ino_-pig_!" kata Sakura dalam hati saat ia kembali melihat Ino dan mendapati sahabatnya itu tampak fokus memandang ke depan, seolah benar-benar meresapi apa yang diterangkan Kurenai di depan mereka.

Sakura tersenyum.

"Haruno! Coba kau berikan dua contoh bentuk kalimat elipsis yang sering digunakan!"

Sontak gadis berambut merah muda itu pun menoleh pada sang guru dan menatapnya dengan kaget. "Apa Sensei bilang? Bisakah diulangi?"

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Keesokan harinya, Ino benar-benar tidak masuk. Sama seperti tahun sebelumnya, tanggal 23 April, dia meminta ijin tidak masuk dengan alasan keperluan keluarga. Hanya Sakura dan Hinata yang tahu kalau Ino tidak masuk karena pergi ke kuil untuk berdoa juga berziarah ke makam Itachi.

Hari masih sangat pagi ketika Ino bepamitan pada ayahnya untuk pergi ke kuil. Untungnya ia memiliki ayah yang pengertian yang tak pernah menanyainya panjang lebar tentang alasan mengapa ia suka pergi ke kuil setiap tanggal 23 April. Bahkan rela tidak masuk sekolah dan ketinggalan pelajaran karenanya.

Kepada ayahnya itu, Ino memang hanya mengatakan bahwa ia merasa tanggal itu disebutkan dalam mimpinya untuk berdoa dan ayahnya percaya begitu saja kata-katanya itu. Ino memang tidak mungkin bercerita pada ayahnya tentang Itachi dan bahwa dia pergi ke kuil untuk mendoakan Itachi.

Seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya pula, kali ini, gadis berambut pirang itu mengenakan yukata berwarna biru pucat dengan tobi hitam sementara di tangannya terjinjing satu keranjang berisi beberapa tangkai bunga mawar putih yang masih segar. Ino memilih untuk berjalan kaki karena jarak antara rumahnya dan kuil memang tidak seberapa jauh. Lagipula dengan berjalan menyusuri jalan yang masih sepi, dimana udara masih bersih, embun-embun masih berkilauan di pucuk dedaunan dan rerumputan serta mendengarkan kicauan nyanyian burung yang merdu, Ino bisa merasakan hatinya lebih tenang dan damai. Ketika akhirnya ia tiba di kuil, dia segera menuju tempat berdoa. Setelah menggoyangkan lonceng besar di depannya sekali, dia pun mulai berdoa.

Ino begitu larut dalam khusyuk doanya saat kemudian terdengar lonceng di depannya kembali berdentang. Tanda bahwa ada sosok lain yang juga berdoa sama dengannya. Tidak seperti biasanya yang bisa menulikan telinga saat berdoa, Ino menoleh pada sosok yang datang sepagi itu untuk berdoa seperti dirinya.

Dan mata _aquamarine_-nya tak berkedip demi melihat sosok itu.

Sabaku no Gaara. Pemuda itu memejamkan mata dan menangkupkan kedua tangan di depan dada. Tampak begitu khusyuk berdoa.

Ino tidak tahu pasti apa yang dilihatnya adalah efek dari pendar cahaya matahari yang baru terbit dari ufuk timur dan mengenai tubuh Gaara atau karena hal lainnya, tapi ia seperti melihat Gaara dikelilingi cahaya yang sangat terang.

Agar tak kehilangan kontrol lebih jauh, gadis pirang itu segera menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat. Menepuk kedua pipinya agar kembali 'sadar'. Dengan itu dia menarik napas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan dan kembali berdoa.

Tak lama kemudian Ino sudah menyelesaikan doanya dan kembali membuka kelopak matanya. Hanya untuk mendapati sepasang mata _turquoise_ menatapnya lekat.

DEG!

"Kau, yang kemarin kehilangan kalung kan?" terdengar suaranya mengalun menyapa gendang telinga Ino yang terlalu terkejut karena bersitatap dengan Gaara dalam jarak yang cukup dekat dalam situasi yaang begitu hening.

Ino mengangguk pelan. "I-iya." Dan ia ketularan gagapnya Hinata.

Lalu mereka pun diam.

Tapi ketika Gaara sudah mulai melangkah menuruni telundakan, menjauh darinya, Ino berhasil mengeluarkan suaranya dengan sedikit lebih keras. "Sabaku-san, terima kasih atas bantuannya kemarin." Senyum membarengi ucapannya ini.

Gaara menghentikan langkahnya dan membalikkan tubuh hingga kembali berhadap-hadapan dengan Ino. Ia tak mengatakan apapun melainkan hanya menyunggingkan sebuah senyum tipis membalas senyum Ino sambil mengangkat salah satu tangannya sebelum kemudian kembali berbalik dan melanjutkan langkahnya.

Ino menghela napas. Diraihnya keranjang bunganya yang sedari tadi ia letakkan dan ia pun menuruni telundakan. Gaara sudah tak jauh berada di depannya. Namun Ino masih bisa melihat saat pemuda itu memasuki sebuah mobil hitam yang kemudian melaju dalam kecepatan sedang membawanya pergi dari pelataran kuil dan juga pandangan Ino.

"Gaara kan baru datang ke kota ini. Tapi dia sudah ke kuil dan berdoa dengan begitu khusyuk. Kira-kira dia berdoa untuk siapa ya? Apa mungkin ada anggota keluarganya yang sudah tiada?" Pikir Ino sembari melangkah menuju pinggir jalan. Ia perlu naik taksi untuk sampai ke pemakaman.

Sekitar setengah jam kemudian Ino sudah berada di depan nisan yang setiap tahun sejak hari _itu_, ia selalu kunjungi dua kali dalam setahun.

Dengan berjongkok, gadis itu menyibakkan dedaunan yang menutupi batu nisan hitam di mana di atasnya tertulis:

R. I. P

The beloved son and brother:

Itachi Uchiha

19XX – 20XX

Senyum terkembang di bibir Ino seolah dia sedang berhadapan dengan sosok Itachi saat masih hidup. Diletakkannya rangkaian mawar putih yang sedari tadi ia jinjing.

Tak ada air mata yang meleleh dari kedua mata gadis bermata seindah lautan itu. Sekarang gadis ini sudah cukup tegar untuk menerima kenyataan bahwa Itachi telah kembali ke sisi Sang Pencipta. Ia sudah merelakan kepergian seseorang yang ia klaim sebagai _first love_-nya itu.

"Itachi-kun, apa kabar? Kau pasti semakin bahagia di sana. Semuanya sudah merelakanmu. Dan semuanya juga pasti mendoakanmu. Dan aku, terima kasihku selalu, untuk kenangan indah di satu hari itu. Aku akan selalu mengenang Itachi-kun. Meskipun nanti aku mungkin tak lagi datang ke sini, aku akan selalu berdoa untuk Itachi-kun. Terima kasih."

Ino lalu diam dan menunduk untuk beberapa waktu sebelum kemudian bangkit dan merapikan yukatanya. Ia kemudian berbalik dan meninggalkan tempat itu tanpa menoleh lagi.

Andai saja Ino menoleh, dia akan mendapati sepasang mata _turquoise_ menatapnya tak jauh dari tempat nisan Itachi.

Angin berhembus lirih. Menggoyang-goyangkan pucuk ranting pohon-pohon Ume yang baru berbunga menaungi nisan-nisan di area pemakaman itu.

Ino terus melangkah hingga sosoknya tak lagi kelihatan oleh seseorang yang terus menatapnya.

**OWARI**

**A/N : Ehehe, ini memang GaaIno kok meski di sini belum kerasa benar dan malah seolah dominan ItaIno. Dan ini bagian pertama. Bagian kedua di sekuelnya. Terima kasih telah membaca. Mohon reviewnya ya? ^^**

**Ahya, tambahan. Bagi reader yang juga baca Lollypop Story SasuHina, maka timeline fict ini adalah sebelum seri SasuHina tersebut.^^  
><strong>


End file.
